The Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies Chronicles
by abbeyroad90
Summary: The chronicles of the lives of Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies.
1. Chapter 1

**The Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies Chronicles**

**By **

**M.C.R**

**March 30****th****, 2028 (First session with Spencer Carlin)**

At noon, Spencer walked back into the hospital room to check on her wife, Ashley, who was recently moved into this room after spending two grueling weeks in the intensive care unit. Spencer's mother, Paula Carlin who is the Vice President of Hospital Affairs, was able to provide her daughter-in-law the hospital suite.

Spencer pulled up a chair and sat next to Ashley, who was lying helpless on the hospital bed with hundreds of wires attached to her now pale skin. Spencer tells me that she usually tries to avoid the wires because of a bad experience in high school when she tripped and unplugged her friend Aiden's heart monitor, but that's a story for another time. After three hours of watching soap operas and holding Ashley's hand, Spencer's father, Arthur Carlin, walked into the room with Spencer and Ashley's ten and fifteen year old daughters.

"Mom," Fifteen-year old Lisa whines," Your dad wouldn't let me drive the Porsche again"

"Oh, I'm her dad when I don't let you drive, but I'm grandpa when you need money," Arthur laughs, "you have to stop getting ideas from your Uncle Glen."

While Arthur and Lisa argue, Spencer's youngest daughter, Sarah, sits down on her lap and gives her a hug. "Will mommy be okay?" Spencer looks at her daughter trying to find the perfect words to say, but she can only come up with, "Yeah."

Lisa and Sarah had become Spencer and Ashley's everything; they spent every waking moment together trying to give all they could to their daughters. Ashley had over time become the bad cop in their relationship, always intimidating any date Lisa brought home. Ashley always said, "I am trying to protect her from a male version of me," but Spencer always thought that her daughter needed to meet a boy like Ashley, minus being an egomaniac.

As she is telling me her story, she pulls out a picture of her family for me to see. Their oldest daughter looks just like Ashley, except she has Spencer's eyes. Sarah, on the other hand, is a mini Spencer.

Finally, Spencer takes a deep breath and starts talking to me about her first day at her high school in the year 2008 in Los Angeles, California, King High.

Spencer had been nervous about going to a new school after spending her life in a small catholic school in Ohio. She walked into school with her two brothers, Glen Carlin and Clay Carlin, Glen was the all American boy; he was blonde and a jock. Clay, who had been adopted by the Carlins when Spencer was seven, was an over achiever at school and would have a ulcer if he ever got a B on an exam.

Spencer wandered the school aimlessly all day trying to be on time for her class, but at lunch time she met the person that would change her life forever. Spencer was walking to her locker and was distracted by the sounds of a boy singing a Madonna song, quite horribly she adds…

_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you_

Spencer turned around and saw a brunette laughing out loud at her friend, who was dancing in his seat listening to his ipod.

_I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new_

After a while, Spencer made eye contact with the brunette, and started walking towards her; she then noticed the brunette elbowing her friend to shut up.

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mi…_

" Hey! Ash what the fu.." the boy noticed Spencer standing next to their table. " Oh"

" Hi, I have to apologize for the Madonna wannabe, Aiden. I'm Ashley, by the way." Ashley reached out to shake Spencer hand," and what's your name?"

Spencer had never before felt so alive from a hand shake, it made her body tingle, and it even caused her to stutter," I..uh..I'm Spencer." Spencer stood there shaking Ashley's hand and staring into her eyes, until Aiden disrupted their moment.

"Spencer, sit down," He scooted over and patted the bench next to him.

"So, Spence I've never seen you around her, you new?" Ashley asked.

" Yeah, my first day actually…uh who's that?" said Spencer as she pointed to a girl in a cheerleading uniform.

"Madison," Aiden chimed in," you might want to stay away from her, I don't think bitch sums her up well enough."

"That might have something to do with the fact that she wants to get in your pants Aiden,"

"Ash, shut it, don't remind me..ugh…"

"Wait, I'm confused, she's pretty why wouldn't you want her?" asked Spencer before taking a drink.

"Spence, Aiden here…umm well he likes...hmm how can I say this?"

"I like dick."

Spencer spat out her drink all over Ashley. " Dammit, I'm sorry, just not used to hearing people talk about that." Spencer stood up and started wiping the spots on Ashley's shirt.

"Talk about what? Dick?" Aiden asked, " Well, like Madonna always says if you can't suck on one, you might as well talk about it."

"Ew, Aiden," Ashley exclaimed while making gagging sounds. "First of all, she never said that, and second of all, you're going to gross poor little Spencer out."

"Whatever, Madonna would say something like that."

Spencer waved her hand in front of Aiden and Ashley, "Um, hi I am still right here."

Ashley opened her mouth to apologize, but the bell rang and interrupted her train of thought. "Damn, we have to go back to that thing called class." Ashley grabbed a pen and paper and wrote her phone number on it. "Here's my number, call me tonight so we can talk. I want to know more about you..uh..what's your last name?"

"Carlin"

"I want to know more about you Carlin."


	2. Chapter 2

**April 1st 2028 (Second session with Spencer Carlin) **

"Hello, Mrs. Carlin, How are you today?"

"I'm just tired but anything for Ashley, right?"

I just nodded at Spencer. "So, where do you want to start today?."

"Well this is what happened after I met Ashley…"

_Spencer hitched a ride from her brother Glen after her first day at school._

"_Spence, who was that boy you were talking to before getting in the car?"_

"_Aiden"_

"_He was checking me out."_

"_Why would he be checking you out?"_

"_I'm hot."_

"_God, you're such a freak. We can't possibly be related." _

_Spencer and Glen ended up bickering all the way back home. When Spencer got home, she went upstairs to her room, and after staring at her contact list for ten minutes, she got the courage to call Ashley._

"_Hey"_

"_Hi, Ashley?"_

"_Who's this?"_

"_Spencer"_

"_Oh, then yes it's Ashley."_

"_What are you up to?"_

'_Actually, I'm about to go meet my girlfriend at Grey."_

_Spencer didn't know why, but hearing Ashley say she had a girlfriend made her jealous. She felt a knot in the pit of her stomach and a strong feeling of disappointment._

"_What's Grey?"_

"_It's a club. I should take you there sometime; they have gay night every Saturday night. That is if you're okay with the gay scene. Are you?"_

"_Actually, I am…"_

_Paula interrupted Spencer by knocking on her door and asking her to come down for dinner._

"_Hey, sorry my mom needs me, but I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?"_

"Ashley told me that after we hung up that day, she couldn't stop thinking about me all night. I always thought that was weird since we didn't talk about much, but hey Ashley is anything but normal. Anyway, Ashley and I started growing closer and we were flirting a lot of the time. We ended up going to Grey the following Saturday with Aiden and I didn't know it at the time, but Ashley's girlfriend, Heather, was going to be there too."

_Spencer took well over an hour to get ready to go to Grey with Ashley. Well Aiden was going too, but she was going with Ashley. Spencer felt like she had a school girl crush on Ashley, but she didn't want to admit it to herself or to anyone else. After getting ready, Spencer sat around waiting for Aiden to pick her up._

"I still think the best part of the evening had to be when my mom thought I was going out on a date with Aiden. Okay, well that was the second best part of that evening. The best part of the evening was when…"

_Spencer and Aiden drove up to Grey is his yellow Ford Focus, and Aiden parked his car next to Ashley's Porsche. Spencer, Ashley, Aiden, and Heather stepped out of their cars and started walking to the front of the night club._

_After Heather got them a table, Ashley and Heather walked out to the dance floor while Aiden and Spencer started chatting. _

"_My brother thinks that you find him hot."_

_Aiden started to blush._

"_Oh my god, you're blushing. It's true; you think my brother is hot."_

"_It's not my fault. He just looks really hot shirtless and..."_

"_Please no, if you care about me at all you'll stop there"_

_Aiden covered his mouth with his hand._

"_How long have they been going out?" Spencer pointed towards Ashley and Heather dancing._

"_Three months"_

"_Oh..."_

"_Spencer?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You're jealous aren't you?"_

"_What? No way. What are you talking about?"_

"_That's a yes"_

"_Hey!" Spencer slapped Aiden's arm._

"_Ow, look who's fierce." Aiden rubs his arm. "Well, don't worry I think she likes..."_

_Ashley and Heather walked back to the table._

"_Who likes what?" Ashley sat down next to Spencer._

"_Uhhh…that you like brownies." _

"_Yeah because I was thinking of making you some." Spencer cringed._

"_Awww, thanks Spence."_

_Spencer mumbles, "No problem."_

_Spencer leans over to Aiden and whispers in his ear, "You are so helping."_

"_So Spencer, Are you interested in anyone?" Heather asked._

"_Actually…" Spencer interrupts Aiden by kicking him._

"_Not really."_

"_Don't worry; I am sure you'll find someone. You are really hot..uh..pretty." Ashley said trying to ignore the glare she received from Heather._

"After that night, Heather barely ever left Ashley and me alone when we went out together. It got really annoying really fast, but because of Heather's behavior, Ashley broke up with her a week later."

_Spencer and Aiden were talking in Spencer's room, while Paula and Arthur were downstairs cooking dinner and baking brownies for that night's dinner, which Ashley was attending._

"_What are you wearing to dinner?" Aiden diverted his attention from his homework to Spencer._

"_Uh, clothes."_

"_Well yeah, unless you want to go naked because that will definitely get Ashley's attention. You need to wear something that will make Ashley drool."_

"_What did you have in mind smartass?"_

_Aiden rummaged through Spencer's closet and finally found something they could both agree on. Spencer went into her bathroom for the umpteenth time that hour to change into her outfit, as Aiden went downstairs to greet Ashley at the door. _

_Spencer looked at herself in the mirror one last time and then headed downstairs. When Spencer got half way down the stairs, she looked up and made eye contact with Ashley. She felt like she had butterflies fluttering a million miles an hour in her stomach; to say the least these butterflies could have been the death of her. Spencer had kept eye contact with Ashley and missed the last step of the stairs completely, but luckily, Ashley had been there to catch her. Despite her clumsiness, Spencer looked good that that. Spencer was wearing a blue tank top that showed just the right amount of cleavage, tight jeans with holes to reveal some skin, and Aiden made sure to remind Spencer to wear a push up bra. When they were walking to the dining table, Spencer couldn't help but notice that Ashley, for once, was wearing a shirt that didn't show her abs. Spencer was happy that Ashley had the courtesy to wear something appropriate for Paula to see, but she was also saddened by the fact that Ashley was wearing something less revealing. _

_Paula, Glen, Arthur, Clay, Aiden, Spencer, and Ashley all sit down around the dinner table, and after one awkward prayer, they started eating. _

"_What do your parents do for a living Ashley?" asked Paula._

"_For a living, my mom tortures me, and my dad is a member of the rock band Poison."_

"_So, your dad really is Raife Davies?" asked Clay._

"_Yep"_

_Spencer cleared her throat, "Dad, can you pass me the chicken?"_

"_Holy shit, your dad is Raife Davies. That is so fu…" Glen exclaimed._

"_Glen, watch your mouth." Arthur passed the chicken to Spencer._

"_How was your day, mom?" Clay asked._

"_Today, I was treating a patient whose partner, or whatever they call it now a days, kept trying to get in the hospital room," exclaimed Paula. "They brought that up on themselves for choosing that lifestyle."_

_Arthur sighed, "Hospital visitation shouldn't be prohibited to someone because of their sexual orientation."_

"_Sexual orientation," Paula scoffed._

_While Arthur and Paula argued, Glen and Clay debated over whether or not Gym could be considered a class, and Spencer mouthed "I'm sorry" to Ashley and Aiden._

"_Mom, dad, can we be excused?" Spencer pointed to Ashley and Aiden._

"_Sure, just remember it's a school night and they need to go home soon, or ask their parents if they can spend the night."_

_Spencer, Ashley, and Aiden walked up the stairs and walked into Spencer's room._

"_I am so sorry guys; I didn't think my mom would bring something like that up tonight."_

"_Hey, don't worry about it, Spence, we are used to it," Aiden said giving Spencer a hug._

"_Yeah, it's fine, plus we get to spend the night, right? That makes up for it."_

"After we spent a couple hours talking, my mother came in and told us to go to bed, Aiden had to sleep downstairs on the couch, but if my mother had known that Ashley was gay at the time, she would have had Ashley sleep on the couch and Aiden sleep in my bed. I felt bad for Aiden, but it was the first time Ashley and I were really alone and alone in my bed…"

_Spencer and Ashley took their time getting ready to go to bed, Spencer got ready in the bathroom, and Ashley used Spencer's bedroom to change into some clothes Spencer let her borrow._

"_Wow, look, I already got in your pants."_

"_Huh?"_

_Ashley pointed to the pair of pajama pants Spencer lent her._

"_Oh, those pants, gotcha."_

"_Hmmm…does miss sweet and innocent want me in her pants."_

"_Ash!" Spencer exclaimed and turned around to lie down in her bed, so that she could hide the blush that was creeping up on her face._

"_Aww, chill, I was only kidding." Ashley crawled into bed next to Spencer, "I promise to be good."_

_Spencer closed her eyes, "Good night Ashley."_

"_Night" _

_Ashley slowly reached over and then pulled back, reached over and pulled back, and finally slid her fingers through Spencer's and held her hand, after cursing at herself a couple more times._

_Spencer opened one of her eyes and looked down at Ashley's hand._

"I don't think I have ever felt anything like what I felt the second Ashley held my hand for the first time. I remember looking down at our hands and just grinning. I ended up squeezing her hand and closing my eyes to go to sleep. I miss all those moment now more than ever, but I need to cut this short because now I need to go and pick up my kids from school. I'll see you again tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3 and Chapter 4

**These are chapters three and four.**

**April 2****nd****, 2028 (Third session with Spencer Carlin)**

Spencer knocked on the door marked "Vice President of Hospital Affairs"

"Come in." Spencer walked into her mother's office, "Oh, Spencer it's you."

"Hi mom, do you have any news on Ashley?" Spencer handed her mother a fast food bag.

"I spent the night in Ashley's room, and nothing new." Paula cleared her throat

Spencer wiped the tear rolling down her face. "Will she be okay?"

"I don't know yet sweetie."

"Can you and dad take the kids tonight? Aiden and I are going to spend the night with Ashley."

"No problem, just call your dad."

"I don't mean to leave, but I have another appointment to get to."

"Again?"

"Yeah, well, there's a lot to tell."

After a battle with traffic, Spencer finally made it to her appointment,

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Carlin"

"Hello."

"Do you want to get started now?"

"Sure"

"How did you and Mrs. Davies finally become an item?"

"Where did we leave off last time?"

"Mrs. Davies slept over your house for the first time."

"Oh ok, well the morning after, my father woke us up and gave us ten minutes to get ready for school. Aiden left first and then Ashley and I left in her car."

_It had been silent in the car for the first half of the trip, until Ashley broke the silence._

"_I don't have to do it again, if you don't want me to."_

"_Do what?"_

"_Hold your hand."_

"_Oh."_

_The car fell silent again. The car ride finally ended when Ashley parked in the school parking lot._

_Ashley turned to her side to face Spencer, "Just tell me that you're not interested in me, and I'll kill Aiden for lying to me."_

"_Aiden, told you?"_

"_He is just trying to look out for me."_

"_Yeah, I have to get to homeroom. I'll see you later." Spencer opened the car door and left Ashley sitting in her car._

_Spencer couldn't concentrate all day Ashley was the only thing on her mind; so, she text Aiden through out the morning._

_whats the worst that could happen? Aiden text Spencer._

_Mom kills Ashley. The end._

_meet me by the gym_

_Spencer walked over to Aiden after math class._

"_Come on Spencer, at least give her a shot. I've never seen Ashley fall so quickly for someone."_

"_I really want to, but I don't know if I am..."_

"_a lezzie, lesbo, muff diver, kitty puncher, bean flicker, dyke, rug muncher, todger dodger, vagitarian…"_

"_Uhh…"_

"_What?"_

"_Kitty puncher?"_

"_Well, at least you can't be called an ass bandit."_

_Spencer laughed._

"_Are you going to give Ashley a shot?"_

_Spencer took out her cell phone and sent Ashley a text meet me in the locker room._

"_Hello, earth to Spencer, are you going to give her a shot?"_

_Spencer grinned and walked away from Aiden._

"_Oh, fine leave the ass bandit by himself!"_

_Spencer walked into the girl's locker room and sat down on the first bench she saw._

_Ashley walked into the locker room and straddled the bench next to Spencer._

"_What's up?"_

_Spencer felt a lump in the back of her throat, her hands were shaking, and she felt like someone was using her stomach as a punching bag._

"_So, I like someone."_

"_Oh, who is it?"_

"_Well, before I tell you, I need your advice."_

"_Okay, shoot."_

"_Should I wait for her to ask me out, or should I go for it?"_

"_Personally, I like asking the girl out, but it is different for everyone."_

"_So, how do I hint that I want her to ask me out?"_

"_Wait a minute, it just hit me, her?!"_

"_Um, yes she's a she. Now, back to my question, how do I hint to her that I like her?"_

"_Well, flirting usually works."_

"_What if she doesn't get the hint?"_

"_Than she is stupid for letting a girl like you slip through her fingers."_

_Soon afterwards the school bell rang, so they had to leave the conversation for another day. Later that day, Ashley drove Spencer home, and they went up to Spencer's room to work on their homework together._

"_So…"_

"_What?"_

"_You never told me who you like."_

"_Until she asks me out, I am keeping it a secret."_

"_Oh come on Spence, please." Ashley whined._

_Spencer grinned._

"_What's with the grin?"_

"_Nothing, you're just cute."_

"_Yes, and?"_

"_Wow, someone's conceited."_

"_Oh, you love me anyway."_

"_True."_

"_You'll have to tell me eventually."_

"I still think that Ashley is way too oblivious for her own good. After two long weeks of her not getting the hint, I caved and had to tell her…"

_Ashley, Aiden, and Spencer were watching a movie in Ashley's room. Ashley left the room to make them popcorn._

"_Aiden, I don't know what else to do, she is just not getting the hint."_

"_What is wrong with that girl? I love her but damn."_

"_I'm just going to tell her."_

"_Do you want me to leave?"_

"_Please, I promise to make it up to you."_

"_No worries."_

"_Thanks." Spencer kissed Aiden's cheek._

_Spencer and Ashley kept watching the movie, and they lied down on Ashley's bed._

_Spencer took a deep breath, "Ash?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I need to talk to you about something."_

"_What's wrong?" Ashley turned to face Spencer._

"_Nothing's wrong."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_This," Spencer leaned in and kissed Ashley softly._

_Spencer pulled back and waited for Ashley to respond. It seemed to take forever, Spencer had never experienced seconds this long, but finally the silence was broken._

"_Uhh…" Ashley's jaw dropped. "It was me wasn't it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I feel so stupid right now."_

"_You should," Spencer grinned. "I practically had to throw myself at you." _

"Ashley felt so bad for having had taken so long to realize I liked her that she promised me to make our first date worth it. The weekend after she asked me out, she drove to my house and picked me up. Ashley opened the car door for me, gave me her jacket when I was cold, and paid for dinner. Trust me, I tried to get her to stop, but she wanted to treat me. I'm not going to lie; I loved every second of it. After dinner, we went to a park and lied down on the grass until she had to drive me back home."

_Spencer scooted herself closer to Ashley and rest her head on Ashley's shoulder._

"_Comfy?"_

"_Very."_

_Ashley sat up and looked down at Spencer; she brushed the hair out of Spencer's face._

"_You're beautiful."_

_Spencer hid her blush by turning and facing away from Ashley's gaze. Ashley leaned down and kissed Spencer's cheek._

"_Hey, look at me."_

_Spencer looked in Ashley's eyes; Ashley leaned down and kissed Spencer. Spencer kissed Ashley back and felt Ashley softly sucked on Spencer's bottom lip._

"_Mmm…" Spencer grinned._

_Ashley pulled back. "I have to get you home before your mother calls."_

"I wouldn't have had that date go any other way. Ashley drove me back home, and before letting me walk back inside my house, she gave me another quick kiss. After that night, I my doubts about my sexuality seemed to fade away. Ashley used to say that she was still waiting for a toaster to come in the mail after recruiting me to the "dark side." She was already pretty full of herself, but after I told her that her kiss gave me so much more pleasure than any of my ex-boyfriends had ever given me she got worse."

Spencer started gathering her things after checking the time. "I have to get going, but I'll call you when I am free again." Spencer left the office and went to drop off her daughter's at her parent's house.

"Mom, I want to go to the hospital with you," said Lisa.

"I know you do, but your Uncle and I are spending the night there and you have to go to school in the morning."

Spencer walked to her parent's front door, and when Sarah went to knock on the door Arthur opened the door. After talking to her father for a while, Spencer finally made her way to the hospital. When she got closer to the hospital, she gave Aiden a call.

"Hey there sis."

"Hi Glen, can you give Aiden the phone?"

"Baby, Spencer's on the phone!"

Aiden grabbed the phone from Glen, "Hey, I was just on my way out."

"I'm on my way there. I'll see you when you get there."

"Okay, bye"

"Bye."

Spencer drove into the hospital parking lot for the hundredth time that month. Spencer parked her car, and made her way up to Ashley's room. Once Spencer made her way up to Ashley's room, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

Spencer looked over at Ashley's lying lifeless on the bed, and she felt a lump in the back of her throat. All you could hear was the beeping of the monitors and footsteps coming from outside the room. Spencer usually turned on the TV so she could try and ignore the situation as much as possible. After she sat down next to Ashley, she averted her gaze to Ashley's wedding band; she leaned down and kissed Ashley's hand trying her best to avoid the IV. She rest her head on Ashley's arm and after weeks of holding it in, she started sobbing. The life that she once knew was unraveling in front of her, and all she could do sit by and watch it happen. The only thing left for her to feel were the tears rolling down her face.

**April 4****th****, 2028 (Fourth Session with Spencer Carlin)**

Aiden walked into the room and heard Spencer crying; Aiden walked up to Spencer and kneeled down next to her.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Aiden rubbed Spencer's back.

"Why did this have to happen now?" Spencer took a deep breath.

"I don't know. Why don't you go home and rest?"

"No, I want to stay here with her."

Aiden hugged Spencer. Spencer fell to the ground, and Aiden held her through most of the night. Spencer fell asleep in Aiden's arms; then early in the morning Paula walked into the room and found Aiden and Spencer sprawled on the floor. Paula set down the breakfast she bought and tried to wake them up.

"No Glen, I want to keep the Ford Focus," mumbled Aiden.

After a few minutes of Paula trying to convince Aiden that she wasn't Glen, Spencer and Aiden finally woke up.

"Kyla finally made it. She is on her way here." Paula handed Aiden and Spencer some breakfast.

Aiden stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"How were Lucy and Sarah?"

"I ended up showing them pictures of you and Ashley in high school."

"Oh god mom, please tell me you made sure to skip the pictures of Ashley wearing certain clothes."

"You know me well enough to know that I would skip those pictures."

Kyla walked into the room, "Clothes? Can you honestly tell me that Ashley actually wore clothes?"

Spencer stood up and gave her sister-in-law a hug, "I missed you so much."

"Ah!" Kyla exclaimed as Aiden picked her and Spencer up.

Spencer, Aiden, and Paula tried their best to catch Kyla up on Ashley's diagnosis. Though Spencer wanted to spend more time with Kyla, she left early to get ready for her fourth appointment.

Spencer knocked on the office door.

"Come in."

"Good morning."

"Hello, Mrs. Carlin. How are you today?"

"My sister-in-law is in town, so I don't have much time today."

"No problem. So, let's get started now. After you and Mrs. Davies got together, when did you finally come out?"

"First, I should tell about our relationship before my mother found out. After our first date, everything was pretty peaceful and Ashley couldn't have treated me any better. At school, there was a lot of gossip going around about us, and Madison Duarte, who was King High's queen cheerleader, harassed us once a day at least, but I didn't let anything get to me because Ashley was all that mattered. We were together for three months before my mother found out, and trust me when I say that was hell. It was on our third anniversary and…"

_Spencer and Ashley were in Spencer's room and Ashley was supposed to spend the night because Spencer's parents were out of town on their own anniversary._

"_Are you sure your parents won't be coming home early?"_

"_No way, they will probably be home tomorrow afternoon, so we will have all the time we need."_

"_And your brothers?"_

"_Glen is out with Aiden, and Clay is out with Chelsea. It's kind of weird how much Glen and Aiden have been hanging out so much."_

"_Maybe they are hooking up."_

"_What?! Glen? No way."_

"_Mark my words Spence, it'll happen."_

"_Eww, my brother and Aiden, ugh, way to get me out of the mood."_

_Ashley walked up behind Spencer and wrapped her arms around Spencer., "I can help with that."_

"_Uh huh, I don't know if I'm ready yet."_

_Ashley kissed Spencer's neck, "mmm, it's okay baby, whenever you're ready. I'll rock your world."_

_Spencer laughed, "yeah yeah."_

_Spencer turned around and wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck. Ashley leaned in and kissed Spencer. Ashley moved them to the bed and lay Spencer down. Ashley lay down on top of Spencer and slowly slid her hand up Spencer's shirt and kept it on Spencer's stomach. Spencer slid her hand in Ashley's hair and leaned up to kiss Ashley. Ashley looked into Spencer's eyes, "Are you sure about this?" Spencer nodded. "Okay, if you ever want me to stop, just tell me." Ashley started by kissing down Spencer's neck, then her chest, her stomach, and…"_

"That night Ashley became my new first time; Trust me when I say it was a very good first time, but whatever happiness I felt was quickly stomped all over."

_Spencer rested her head on Ashley's chest and Ashley wrapped her arm around Spencer._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yes baby, stop asking me. It was perfect."_

"_Okay, okay, I'll stop asking you."_

_Soon after, they both fell asleep. Paula and Arthur ended up coming back home around 10 am. Arthur walked upstairs and went to check on his little girl. He opened Spencer's bedroom door and as soon as he saw what was happening inside he went to close the door, but Paula beat him to it and walked into the room. Paula did not expect to find her daughter naked in the arms of Ashley._

"_Spencer Carlin!"_

_Spencer woke up and quickly covered herself and Ashley._

"_Paula calm down let them get dressed first."_

"_No Arthur, I want to get this girl out of my house."_

"_I can hear you, Paula," Ashley replied._

_Paula grabbed the clothes that were sprawled across the floor and threw them at Ashley._

"_Get dressed and get away from my daughter."_

"_Mom, I love her."_

"_You what?!"_

_Arthur had to grab her wife and escort her out of Spencer's room._

"_You love me?"_

"_Ashley, this is not the time!"_

"_Sorry." Ashley stood up and started getting dressed._

_Spencer sighed, "No, I'm sorry." Spencer gathered her clothes and started getting dressed, "Can we talk about that another time?"_

_Ashley walked up to Spencer, grabbed her by the waist, and kissed her passionately. Spencer resisted at first, mumbling something about her mother, but Ashley persisted and Spencer caved in. Spencer ran her tongue across Ashley lip; Ashley slid her hands into Spencer's hair, but Ashley pulled back slowly, "I love you too, no matter what happens next."_

Spencer wiped the tears running down her face, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, if you need to stop then do so."

"I can keep going." Spencer cleared her throat, "Ashley and I walked out of my room and headed down to the living room. I could hear my mother pacing back and forth in the living room…"

_Spencer and Ashley walked into the living room and saw Glen sitting on the couch. They walked over to Glen and sat down next to him._

"_What's going on?" Glen whispered to Spencer._

"_Mom found Ashley and me in bed together."_

"_Oh…"_

_Paula stormed into the living room with Arthur closely following behind._

"_Ashley, you need to leave," Paula stated. _

"_Do you want me to leave, Spencer?"_

"_No, Ashley's staying, mom."_

_Glen grinned at Spencer and went to give her a high five._

"_Glen!" Paula exclaimed, "How can you be okay with this?"_

"_Because that's who she is."_

"_How can you know that?"_

"_I'm gay, too." Glen whispered._

_The whole room went silent. Paula sat down, Spencer stared blankly at Glen, and Ashley leaned over and whispered in Spencer's ear, "I told you so."_

_Spencer rolled her eyes; she stood up and gave Glen a hug._

"_Spencer, look at her." Paula pointed to Ashley, "Is that what you want to be with. Don't you remember Jason, he was such a good boy, and you went from him to her."_

"_Jason was a jerk. If I never see him again I'll be happy." Spencer stood up and walked up to her mother, "Ashley treats me so much better than any ex-boyfriend ever did. She respects me, makes me laugh, and she loves me. What more can I ask for?"_

"_Look sweetie, you're young and sometimes young men don't know how to please a girl, and I'm sure Ashley knows her way around by now."_

"_Excuse me; did you just call my girlfriend a whore?"_

"_Well, if the shoe fits…"_

"_I can't believe you."_

_Ashley walked up behind Spencer; she wrapped her arms around Spencer. "It's not worth it."_

"_Get your hands off my daughter!"_

"_Um, it looks like she likes it, mom." Glen replied._

"_And you" Paula pointed at Glen, "Don't even get me started on you."_

"To say the least, my mother took it badly. She stopped talking to me and Glen; she would talk to Clay and my dad, but whenever we wanted something, she would ignore it. At least she didn't throw Ashley out by her hair now that would have been bad."

_Spencer was able to sneak into her bathroom and call Ashley._

"_How's everything with momma Carlin?"_

"_She is still not talking to me. I'm afraid she is planning something."_

"_Like what?"_

"_I don't know, but it'll be evil."_

"_I wish I could be there with you."_

"_Me too, but I'll see you tomorrow at school."_

"_Because I missed….your brownies"_

"_My brownies? You're with me for my brownies?"_

"_Oh, you caught me Spence, but I'd rather eat the brownies off of you."_

_Spencer shook her head, "I should have seen that one coming."_

"_Wait, what about coming?"_

"_Can you make a sexual reference out of anything?"_

"_Why yes I can."_

_Arthur knocked on Spencer's door, "Come in. I have to go Ashley. Someone's at my door."_

"_Talk to you later."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye baby."_

_Spencer walked out of her bathroom and saw her dad looking at a picture of her and Ashley._

"_Was that Ashley?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How is she doing?"_

"_She is just worried about me."_

"_I don't blame her. I'm so sorry about your mom, Spencer; she just needs to learn that this is who you are."_

_Spencer sat down next to Arthur, "She hates me."_

"_No, she doesn't. You and Glen just took her by surprise."_

"_It doesn't feel like that."_

"_I know it doesn't feel like that now, but it will get better." Arthur hugged Spencer, "I love you and your mother does as well."_

_Arthur pulled back from Spencer after hearing someone knock on the front door._

_Spencer and Arthur walked down the stairs and Spencer opened the front door._

_Spencer looked at the person in front of her and her jaw dropped, "Jason?"_


End file.
